This invention is related to aerodynamic structures of the type to reduce the overall drag of the tractor-trailer trucks to reduce the overall drag of the tractor-trailer combination and, more particularly, to a flexible extension for the aerodynamic structure to minimize the damage caused by impact of the aerodynamic structure with the semi-trailer while maintaining the aerodynamic efficiency of the overall structure.